Humanized
by Paradise-Whispers
Summary: Jack Fenton makes a new invention: The Fenton Ghost Humanizer. But when Danny gets in a fight with Ember, she is accidentally turned human by the new invention. What happens when one of Danny’s enemies is now a human? Disaster.
1. Change

_Chapter One: Change_

Jack was in the lab and looked up from his work proudly. "I did it!! Maddie! Danny! Jazz! Come down here!" He yelled to his family.

Maddie was the first to come down to the lab, being the one who mostly supported Jack. Danny and Jazz trailed behind with less enthusiasm.

Jack held us his new invention happily. It was silver, as if it was made from metal. There was a glowing purple light on the top of the invention, kind of resembling an ambulance siren. It was slightly gun shaped, almost like a water gun.

"It's done!" Jack exclaimed happily, and then looked at his work. "I call it the Fenton Ghost Humanizer. Or the FGH."

"Wow. So exciting," Jazz commented sarcastically, holding back a yawn. "Does it work?"She asked doubtfully.

Jack held the gun in his hand, examining it. "I don't know yet. I don't have a ghost to test it on. All I have to do is switch this little button." He gestured toward a tiny button, which Danny swore was literally a real button; likely from one of Maddy's blouses. "And will turn any ghost I shoot at into a human, making them nonthreatening."

Danny rolled his light blue eyes. "Nice." He commented dryly.

"Well Jack," Mandy began carefully. "It sounds like it has potential. If it works, maybe we can modify the humanizer's look. Make it less like a kid's toy."

"Hm," Jack murmured thoughtfully scratching his chin. "OK, what do you think we should do?"

Danny was listening to his parents discussion, when he turned and noticed Jazz, who looked like she was about to faint.

"What is it?" Danny asked in a low voice. "You look like your going to be sick."

Jazz snapped out of her daze and stared at Danny, although not completely making eye contact with him. "I don't think it would be very humane to turn ghosts into humans like that," She explained, rubbing her hands together. "What are they supposed to do if they do actually turn human?"

"Oh, come on, Jazz," Danny replied in disbelief. "Really, this invention will not work. Just like all of the other so-called inventions."

"What about the Fenton Thermos, or the Fenton Portal?" Jazz snapped back, her eyebrows furrowing at her brother.

"You do have a point there," Danny conceded slowly. Then he threw up his hands in frustration. "But, good grief, you don't have to make a big deal over a couple of ghosts."

"Yeah, like you care," Jazz countered, crossing her arms, scowling at her brother. "All ghosts are to you are beasts that try to kill you. Don't you ever think if they have rights or deserve respect?"

By then Jazz and Danny's argument had reached their parents ears. "So what are you kids talking about?" Maddie asked with a great deal of wonder in her tone.

"I was just saying," Jazz replied in before Danny could say anything. "That how if the ghosts were turned human they wouldn't have a home, they  
would be confused, and it would just be really hard for us to take care of a human that has no clue about human life."

Jack shrugged. "I don't think they would even feel a thing." Jack answered carelessly.

"Jack, Kids, how about we just go upstairs and celebrate with a nice bowl of fudge?" Maddie asked, coolly, almost as if she was avoiding Jazz's  
comment.

Jack's face lit up with a smile, and he began to run upstairs.

Danny and his mother went upstairs after him. Jazz scowled in disapproval. She threw a glare at the device on the table, wondering what ramifications would come from it. Then she walked upstairs.

* * *

Danny was walking home from school, carefree. He started to reach his house. Suddenly, he felt a familiar chill as blue vapor spewed out of his mouth, his ghost sense alerting him to the present of a ghost or ghosts. Danny's light blue eyes glanced left and right. Skulker appeared out of the walls of Danny's house, and hovered over Danny.

"Greetings, ghost child." Skulker said with a grin, weapon strapped to his wrist pointed at Danny.

Danny's eyes widened in surprise. Skulker fired at Danny, and Danny jumped out of the way of the ghostly sound waves and ectoplasmic blasts. He ran away, turning into his ghost form as he ran. He then swerved when he saw an incoming energy ball from Skulker's gun and flew several dozen feet into the air above the town.

"Did you bring your girlfriend, Skulker?" Danny asked, teasingly as he fired an energy blast from his hands at Skulker, Skulker flew sideways.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Skulker answered with a scowl. "But you're going to hang in my trophy room anyway." Skulker shot out an ectoplasmic beam at Danny, which Danny dodged with accuracy.

Suddenly, a sound wave that glowed purpled headed towards Danny. Danny avioded it and looked up and saw Ember, heading towards him.

"And I am going to get revenge for you sticking me in that stupid thermos of yours." Ember shouted as she flew at Danny and angrily punched him, and Danny turned did the same to Ember.

Danny zoomed higher up and observed his opponents, they both shot their weapons at him and he zoomed left and right, out of the way. It was a pretty weird thing, having the two of them work together. But basically, they weren't using teamwork, just shooting randomly at Danny. Not a very good strategy.

"You two think you can kick my butt?" Danny asked mockingly as he dodged sound wave and a ray blast. "I could take both you down easily. As if to emphasize this, he shot a ice beam at Skulker, making him freeze his whole body and begin plummeting toward the ground.

Ember used her guitar to aim song waves that broke the ice Skulker was in and freed him. He loosened his muscles for a moment, then flew quickly up to Danny and gave him a punch. His aim was just right. He hit Danny's cheek and near his jawbone. Danny felt a bruise gradually grow there.

Boy, did that punch make Danny mad. His anger bubbled up inside him and soon became uncontainable. Danny flew at Skulker hoping to tackle him. Skulker moved aside while Dannywas in the air, and Danny began to fly towards Ember. Ember, being slower than Skulker, couldn't dodge Danny. Danny tackled Ember and they began to fall towards Danny's house, which was right under them. Skulker trailed behind, shooting rays at Danny every once in a while. Ember and Danny still were falling, his house becoming closer every second. Danny turned intangible, and Ember copied him.

They flew through the top floors, then landed on the Fenton's lab table with a crunch. They fell under the breaking table, their weight too heavy for the table to hold. Their fall hurt Danny a little, but it wasn't unbearable.

The weird thing was, was that once they fell on the table, a bright white light filled up the whole room, blinding Danny, Ember. Skulker, flew through the walls and into the lab, and blinked when he entered the lab.

Ember let out a painful scream, and slowly the light faded. Danny looked around and waited for the spots to come out of his eyesight.

"Oh," Danny groaned and rubbed his eyes and looked up and the first thing he saw was Skulker's scared, stunned face. The hunter turned invisible, and escaped through the wall Danny's house. Apparently whatever the ghost saw he didn't like. Danny turned around, and realized with a jolt what Skulker was scared of.

There was Ember on the floor, but she looked completely different. Her hair was still blue, but fell down to her shoulders gracefully. Her bluish, pale skin had a more human complexion, although it still had a pale look to it. Her eye tattoos were gone, and her eyes had a new glow to them. She still wore the same outfit she always wore, but her guitar had turned into a normal electric guitar. Her body had also lost that ghostly glow. Danny hardly recognized her; she looked like a whole new person. Danny looked at the humanizer on the floor, pointed at Ember and realized that Jack's invention must had fired on Ember when he and Ember crashed on the table.

Ember had been humanized.


	2. Phone Talk

_Chapter 2: Phone Call_

Ember tried to get up, looking like as if she had no clue what was going on. Her eyes were wide, pupils taking in everything. Her whole body was shaking; then suddenly she collapsed on the hard floor.

Danny quickly got up ran to her, worried. In any normal day he would have just ignored her and left, but this was no ordinary day. Ember had gone through something that was practically impossible; a ghost turning into human. He held out his hand for her. Ember shook her head madly as she laid on the floor.

"No," she croaked, still getting used to her new voice. "I don't know what happened, but I should be able to go through this myself. I need to."

"Please," Danny begged. This wasn't about getting Ember up off the floor, it was now a fight to gain trust. "You are going through something crucial. You need somebody to help you through this. When I first turned into Danny Phantom, I wouldn't have lived without my friends. Please." He offered his hand to her again.

Ember scowled at Danny and with a grunt, she raised her hand towards Danny. Danny took her hand and helped her to her feet.

Ember frowned irritably and looked like she was having trouble standing, but determined not to fall.

"Anyone down there?" Danny's mother shouted from the top of the stairs down at the lab.

Danny and Ember gasped in surprised. "Hurry, we need to get to my room," Danny told her anxiously, throwing glances at the stair case. "I can't  
have anybody see us." Danny ordered, take my hand." Once again he offered his hand to her.

Ember crossed her arms rebelliously, still fumbling a little bit with the new weight she felt. "Again, are you just doing this so you can hold my hand?" She asked rudely, her eyes glaring at Danny

Ignoring Ember's comment, Danny grabbed her arm and flew intangibly through the ceiling into his room. He sat Ember down on a chair in his room.

"So what is this thing that is going on that is just so crucial? Ember demanded, her voice like daggers.

Danny had a feeling Ember had a light idea of what was going on, but just needed all the details. And honestly, Danny had not one precise detail of what just happened.

"You have turned into a human." Danny answered easily. He knew he couldn't avoid the truth.

"Human? Yeah, right," She growled sarcastically. Suddenly Ember stood up, ignoring her light headed-ness, and attempted to turn intangible. Nothing happened. She tried again, her face scrunching up. Still nothing.

Ember examined her pale arms, a look of horror on her face. Then her face slowly smoothed out, becoming cold. "Human." She whispered, almost to herself. Suddenly she just gave in to this sudden realization, and slumped into a chair.

"I have to go now," Danny told her uneasily, gesturing her to stay where she was. "I'll be right back."

"But…" Ember began to argue.

"Don't even think about moving," He ordered her sternly. "You don't even know what's it is like being human yet. You'll probably end up doing something stupid."

He turned into his human self while talking. He didn't have time to feel bad for Ember; he needed to call his friends to figure this thing out. There  
were enough times anyways when Ember had made Danny's days horrible.

"Just for you information, I am familiar with certain human pop cultures," Ember countered, her mood low. "I know what it is like." Her tone sounded proud, but with a little sadness in it.

"Just don't move any muscles that you can move; I'll be right back." With that said, Danny left his room to go to the bathroom, phone in hand. He didn't want her to hear whatever he had to say about her.

He sat on the toilet seat and called Tucker and Sam in a three way call. "Hey Tucker. Hey Sam. This is Danny." He said once the phones stopped  
ringing.

"Hey Danny!" They responded in unison.

"What's up, dude?" Tucker asked in a friendly manner, laid back in his computer chair.

"Well...I actually have a little problem." Danny explained; his voice sounded confused and a little reserved.

"What is it?" Sam asked, getting concerned. Even though Danny constantly got into problems, Sam listened. That's what true friends did, right? Anyways, Sam loved to work out strange ghost problems with his two best friends.

"Well this is the problem," Danny began to say. "My father build an invention called the Humanizer that was supposed to turn ghosts into  
humans."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked, disbelief in her voice as she held the phone to her ear.

"So what's the problem, Danny?" Tucker asked, wondering.

"Does it work?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it did work, Sam," Danny answered in a slightly strained voice. "As for the problem, I was attacked by Skulker and Ember. We crashed into the lab and the device shot Ember and turned her into a human and is in my house."

"WHAT?!?" Tucker and Sam exclaimed in surprise and disbelief.

"Yes," Danny answered with a sigh.

"So your dad's invention actually worked for once?" Tucker asked, trying to absorb what he was hearing.

"Where is Ember right now?" Sam asked before Danny could answer Tucker.

"First, yes, my dad's invention worked," Danny answered in a weary voice. "Usually they always work, but not in the way he intended them to be," Danny laughed a little at that. "Or they sometimes have a flaw to them. And second, Ember is at my house."

"Wait..." Sam interject in a worried voice. "You said that his inventions usually have some flaw to them? Since your dad has never made a real, working invention, what will happen to Ember now?" She sounded concerned for Ember, although she had always been a ghostly enemy to them.

"Maybe she will have an outbreak of acne or something." Tucker commented.

"Haha," Danny faked a laugh. Danny could hear Sam giggling a little onthe other line. "I don't really know," Danny admitted "We will have to keep watch on her. Hey, Tucker, do you think you could install something that we would be able to keep track of Ember with?"

"Yeah, I could put a tracking device in her clothes, or video cameras," Tucker began thinking of possibilities to get his electronics to work.

"Okay. So I see we have that established." Sam replied, cutting into Tucker's random babbling. Tucker grunted. Sam continued talking, serious  
about this situation. "You said she was at your house? Where is she?"

"I told her to stay in my room," Danny answered.

"What do you mean by stay...?" Sam asked, having a feeling some stupid mistake of Danny's was coming up.

"She's in my room"

"...and where are you?" She asked, knowing Danny, Sam knew that he was somewhere besides his room.

"In the bathroom." He answered in an annoyed voice, leaning back.

Why the heck are you in the bathroom!?" Sam demanded in a stunned voice. "You are not going on the toilet! You should be watching Ember!" Sam's anger bubbled up inside of her. Danny's stupidity was angering, but still hilarious.

"I didn't want her to hear our conversation," Danny told her stiffly.

"Anyways, why would I have to watching Em…" Danny stopped talking. "Oh, I see what you mean now."

"Well, go check on her." Sam demanded.

Tucker's random laughing was in the background. "Shut up, Tucker." She ordered Tucker. Silence.

Danny got out of the bathroom and went into his room and stopped where he was.

"Danny, you there?" Sam asked from the phone. Danny put the phone to his ear. "Danny, are you still there?" She asked again.

"She's not here. She's gone." Danny stammered in a slightly dazed voice. Sam was speechless. Meanwhile Danny took in the emptiness of with room with a hollow feeling to his stomach. This could not be good.


	3. Lost

**Well, I am strongly aware on my insanely long absence, but with school, sports, and now break..blah blah blah. A young lassie like me gets easily distracted. I apologize though; I shouldn't even be using excuses. But while I was gone I teamed up with Data Seeker, who helped me change my previous chapters into better ones. So check those out if you want. ****  
****Speaking of Data Seeker, I would like to give a thanks to him. He helped give me ideas for the plot of the story, which I was a little lost at. Teamwork can go far. Whenever possible, please check out Data Seekers fanfiction's and review. Thanks. ****  
****And now on with the story. **

"I have to go, bye." Danny told his two friends over the phone, in mid-motion to hang it up and place it on his night stand. "I'm going ghost!" He shouted, and immediately was surrounded by a glowing ring as he transformed into his white haired, green eyed, alter ego.

Danny phased through the walls, checking Jazz's room. The kitchen, the attic, his parent's room and the lab. No luck.

Danny frowned and flew through the walls and outside. His green eyes looked to and fro. Then he turned and flew the opposite direction and looked around.

"Okay, there is no way she could have gotten far," He told himself irritably. "My ghost sense should alert me if she was…" Danny stopped in mid-sentence as he concluded something. "She's human," He murmured in frustration. "Naturally I can't sense her." He glanced around one last time. "She is fast for a human."

He flew back in the house and into his room and reversed back to a human. He took a few deep breaths, his patience at an end, about to explode. "Alright, Ember, have it your way," He declared angrily into his clutched fists at his side. "If you don't want my help, you won't get it."

Danny plopped on his bed, and sulked while he stretched his body on the neatly made covers. Finding a comic book resting under his bed, he picked it up and attempted to forget all about ghosts, humanizers, and Ember.

* * *

Anybody with deadly pale skin, blue hair, and a punkish getup, carrying a guitar would be bound to get at least a little attention, and Ember was getting a lot of attention as she walked through the town.

"Oh, if that ghost boy thinks he can get away with bossing me around, he is wrong," Ember muttered angrily as she headed no where in particular, while a few people in the area stared curiously at her as she past them. "I can handle this myself, I don't need him." She declared loudly, ignoring the piercing stares directed at her.

She was currently walking through downtown Amity Park, surprisingly getting used to being human already. The air, temperature, and the sensation of rough ground under her feet were all slightly different from how she perceived them when she was a ghost. "Strange," She murmured as she processes the sensations her body was experiencing. "Everything feels similar but different," She rubbed her hands together. "Human physical senses seem to perceive things differently then ghosts."

Ember mood suddenly lifted, enjoying the new senses she was experiencing. Then a thought entered her mind. "That ghost boy can't find me now," She commented. "I'm a human now and his annoying ghost sense can't alert him of my presence." She smirked, imagining the look on Danny's face.

Ember slowed her stride, and began to look at the town around her. This time her eyes saw kids near a park of some kind. The young kids were staring at her with wide eyes. Ember didn't really know about kids, but she knew it was a daycare. They all looked scared, as if she was a monster going to eat them. With their pupils all a dark black, one by one they clung to the adults who were watching them; their fingers pointing directed at her.

"Mommy, she's scary," A little blond girl exclaimed, holding her mother's legs.

The mother got down and held her daughter, frowning up at Ember. Ember scowled at the people staring at her. But one boy, no more than five, obviously wasn't scared. He didn't even move, and delight and happiness radiated from his round, chubby face.

"Clown," The boy suddenly shouted up at Ember. "Come on, do a trick! Blow up a balloon! Tell a joke." He bounced up and down while pointing at her, but not like the other kids. It was a finger of joy and excitement.

Ember glared down at the young boy. "I am not a clown, you little brat." She growled her eyes daggers. "And stay away if you know what's good for you."

He scowled and kicked Ember in the leg. "Ahh," Ember grunted, pain surged through her leg, and fell forward on top of her guitar, smashing it in the process. The strings clanged for a second, then stopped, as if they were saying one last word before their death.

"Charlie; that wasn't nice!" A young man shouted sternly, walking forward, glowering at the child.

The young boy looked tense, realizing he was in trouble.

"I'm so sorry miss, for Charlie's bad behavior." The young man apologized to the strange girl.

Ember got to her feet, and glowered at everyone, and forgetting her transformation, she decided to use her powers on these pathetic humans. "You will all pay!" She shouted and pointed at them; but to her aggravation, she could do nothing.

Everyone looked fearful; unnerved by the rage they saw in this creepy pale woman who seemed to be crazy. "I'm sorry about your guitar miss…" The young caretaker began to say.

"Just shut up!" Ember shouted, frustrated with her inability to seek vengeance. She then glared at the young man and then giving Charlie a deadly stare; Charlie backed away nervously. "And you better stay clear or you won't live to see the sun rise!" She warned, her voice thick with rage; then with a flip of her blue pony tail, she walked away in a huff, leaving her broken guitar behind.

With her far away, young Charles found his nerve and stuck his tongue out after the weird woman.

"Now, Charles," His caretaker begin in a low stern voice. "For your outrageous behavior, you will be restricted from playing for the rest of the day."

"N-o-o!?" Charles screamed indignantly.

* * *

Ember was walking through another section of Amity Park. Suddenly there was a growling sound from her belly; she blinked and looked down at herself and became aware of an unpleasant gnawing sensation in her stomach.

"Oh great," She remark irritably. "I'm going through what humans call hunger." She looked down at her feet and felt that she had to find food. "Ghosts don't need to feed, though we can consume food just for enjoyment," She continued dismally. "But I'm not a ghost anymore."

She went forward, her eyes surveying her surroundings. Discovering a nearby bakery, she opened the door and entered in. The bell rang behind her.

She looked around at the different breads on the shelves; the unpleasant nagging inside her stomach was getting worse. Ember shuffled over to one large loaf of mouth-watering bread, and grabbed it and began to head back outside.

"Wait, you little freak." A man angrily ordered, coming out from behind the counter. His bald head was a beet red. "You will have to pay for that."

"Pay?" Ember asked, sounding confused. "Why would I need to pay?" She took a step closer to the man, apparently the owner of the place, and had her eyes locked with him.

"What are you an alien or something?" The man demanded in disbelief. "You want something, you pay money. A child would know that."

Ember glowered at the man, her pride and anger flaring up. "I will never pay!" She declared and pointed with one hand, trying with all her might to blast the man, but nothing came. She stared at her hand in aggravated disbelief.

The man stared at Ember like she was a wacko, then he shrugged. "Well I guess today you do." He went over to the phone and lifted it up. "Now are you going pay, or do I have to call the police?" Ember hesitated, realizing physical force wouldn't help her; she usually used her powers. But now she didn't have them. Knowing she would lose this battle, Ember grunted. "Keep your bread." Then she put it back and with a huff and departed from the bakery.

* * *

Danny was in his room, listening to music on headphone, still trying to forget Ember. He focused on the beat on the drums, the strum of the guitar, and the mesmerizing sound of the singing.

Suddenly, the door opened and Sam and Tucker walked inside.

"Danny," Sam exclaimed disapprovingly, crossing her arms. "What are you doing?"

Danny looked up surprised. "Sam, Tucker," He exclaimed, removing the headphones. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Sam answered crisply, a frown on her face. "Where is Ember?"

"Yeah," Tucker interjected in a low voice. "When you didn't respond to Sam's calls, she contacted me and said we should see you. So where is she?"

"Away from me," Danny answered resentfully, getting up from the bed and glaring at his friends. "She didn't want my help, and that's fine with me."

Tucker and Sam threw stares at each-other. "So you're just going to abandon her?" Tucker asked in a disbelieving voice.

"But you can't be serious about abandoning her." Sam remarked, shocked by Danny's callousness.

Danny sighed and rubbed his face with his left hand. "I want to go after her, but I just don't want to, you know?" He explained in an annoyed voice. "Why should I look for her? She got herself into this mess. If she listened to me in the first place…"

"Danny," Tucker broke Danny's ranting, "you know what Ember is like. She would never listen to you," Then he looked guilty at what he said. "Uh, no offence."

Sam joined Tucker's logic. "It's weird that Tucker is right for once." She commented, a slight smirk touched her lips.

"Hey!" Tucker complained, glaring at Sam.

Sam ignored Tucker and continued. "She would want to do things on her own, Danny. But something is bound to happen to her, especially since she is human," Sam's face grew grave. "We have to go find her, no matter how much you don't want to. She is human now, and we are responsible for her from now on."

Danny wanted to disagree, although he knew how right Sam was. "Fine," He conceded reluctantly. Let's go look for her. Tucker, Sam, you guys stay together. You will be safe in a group. And I will go on my own. That way we will cover more ground. Call me if you find her."

"Got it." Tucker responded, giving a solute.

"Good going, Danny," Sam said with a smile.

Immediately after his orders, Danny focused and changed into his ghost form.

"Here," Tucker said, handing a communicator to Danny. "This way we'll stay in touch."

Danny took it. "OK," Danny replied and flew through the walls of his room and outside.

Tucker and Sam looked at each other. "We better get started." Sam commented and turned to leave the room.

"Right," Tucker grinned followed her.

* * *

Not comprehending her surroundings, Ember walked into the park of Amity Park. Then she groaned and sat down under a tree. Her feet were tired, she was hungry, and she was powerless.

"This life is harder than it seemed," She complained to herself, her frustration great. She pouted. She was powerless and couldn't torture or manipulate humans, she was helpless. She was used to people fearing and worshiping her. "I could go back to the Ghost Zone," She murmured thoughtfully, but then she shook her head, as she quickly pushed that idea aside. "No, I wouldn't survive for long there."

Ember sighed sadly, hating the helpless state she was in. Then she thought about Danny? Being the human that he is, he could help her. Ember shook her head. "I'll never get help from Danny, my enemy," She declared prideful; knowing they would never they get along.

Her tangled thoughts were shattered when a pain pulsed though her head. Ember growled. Stupid hair pulling kid, Ember thought, turning to deal with the brat.

Her eyes widened in shock hope hovering over her, was a bright blob that was a ghost. At first, Ember couldn't believe what she was seeing. Its brightblue eyes were staring at her hungrily; almost making Ember forget her anger and in turn she felt scared.

"Ha, ha, ha," The ghost cackled with malice. "Hey girlie, looking good."

Ember's anger flared up, as she responded to the ghost's taunting, she tried with all her might to punch the ghostly blob, the ghost vanished and she fist met nothing. She looked around surprised. "AAAAAH!" She screamed when an invisible hand pulled her hair.

"Get away from me!" Ember howled and when the ghost let go, she began sprinting away. Her arms pumped madly, while her legs bent themselves and pushed with quick speed. But she wasn't quick enough. Again the ghost was back, now laughing tauntingly at her.

"You can't even run away from me!" He bragged mockingly, enjoying his prey.

Ember's blood boiled, as she ran. A stupid, young, immature ghost would never get away with this. With her old life, she would have blasted anything  
or anyone who got in her way. Suddenly, she fell forward and hit the dirt.

She grunted, touching her lip. There was a blood on her lip, dirt smeared her clothes, and she looked and saw string tied around her ankles.

"You run like a girl!" The ghost commented, hovering over her.

Ember glared up at her tormentor, scowling with deadly rage. "You will pay for this!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"You have a serious attitude," The ghost chided, wagging a finger. "Let's see if I can change that."

The ghost zoomed at Ember, Ember gasped, her anger replaced with fear, and the ghost went inside her, she grunted as she slowly felt her mind becoming disconnected from everything else. Her senses: sight, smell, touch, hearing, taste diminished into nothing, and everything just began to seem like a dream. Her hunger grew to nothing, her last thought was "He's overshadowing me" a second later, everything grew to blackness.

Inside Ember's body, the Ghost looked around and saw a tree. Under his control, Ember walked up to the tree and put her back next to it. Ember grunted when the ghost left her body and zoomed around her, his movements a blur. Ember sighed, her mind disorientated as her senses returned; she tried to move. "What the…" She exclaimed, unable to move.

Ember looked around and saw that she was tied to a tree with rope and the impish ghost hovered over her. "You've been a bad girl" The ghost chided maliciously. "Now you must be punished."

Ember's face was already white, but was full of terror.

* * *

Danny could feel the breeze caress his long, wavy, hair, and for some reason, that calmed him. Looking downward, he tried hard to concentrate on finding Ember. She shouldn't be too hard to find with her blue hair. By now, he had looked all over Amity Park, with the exception of the park. So far Danny was convinced that she could have been enjoying her experience in the county jail.

"You better be here, Ember, or I will not be a happy camper," Danny mumbled. Then he heard a loud scream followed with the blue puff of smoke that was his ghost sense. "Darn it." He growled, angry with his rotten luck.

Unhappily, Danny flew to where the sound was coming from. He had to hurry, since he had to get back to the search for Ember as quickly as possible before she got anywhere. There he saw a young ectoplasmic blob of a ghost torturing a young teenage girl who was tied to a tree. A young teenage girl who had long blue hair?

"Ember," Danny exclaimed, surprised by his sudden luck. Then he shrugged. "At least I don't have to worry about finding her now." Then he zoomed toward the ghost. "Hey!" Danny shouted. "Look here, amoeba, or whatever you call yourself!" The ghost, who was poking a stick at Ember's belly button, causing her to squirm in discomfort, turned and was suddenly repelled by an ecto-beam that was fired from Danny's hand.

"Ouch," The ghost grunted in pain and looked up and saw Danny flying at him, and firing more ecto-beam. "Aahh!" He screamed as he dodged the next beam and then flew away as fast as he could.

"That's what you get when you hurt young, clueless teenage girls who don't listen to me!" Danny yelled after him, while adding an extra effect of blasts of more ectobeams at the retreating ghost, the ghost screamed in pain before it was out of sight. "And never come back!" Danny yelled out threateningly.

Danny then zoomed down glided near Ember, grinning. He was hoping to get Ember angry. As Danny approached the tie-up, humanized girl, he frowned when realized that Ember wasn't aware of his teasing expression. Her face was down, her pony tail was undone and part of her hair her hid her face.

"Ember?" He began to say softly, touching her shoulder.

She looked up, and Danny was shocked by he saw. Instead of her usual smug or angry expression, she was downhearted. But what he chiefly noticed was the red, black and yellow makeup sprawled over her face in splotches. Her loose tangled hair and clothing was covered with something that resembled soda. Then he noticed that her eyes were a red toned color, giving away the feeling she had been crying.

Ember turned her face away from Danny, humiliated to be seen like this. "Please, leave me alone,"" She pleaded, wishing she could disappear.

Danny immediately went forward to untie her. "Well" Danny began conversationally; as he began to remove a loop of rope "I guess you know now what it's like to be the victim of a ghost's antics now."

Ember kept her face away from Danny, though eh could see that her face etched in sorrow and helplessness. Danny felt a pang of guilt almost regretted all the bad things he had thought about her.

Just as Danny got the ropes untied, she fell forward, but Danny caught her and set her down gently.

"Ember, it's okay. You are okay now," He assured her kindly, wrapping one of his arms around her comfortingly, and frowned, and looked at the sticky soda Ember was covered with. Ember just kept her head down, her long hair hiding her face.

"How about you stay at my house for a while until we sort all this out?" He asked sympathetically, trying to ignore the soda Ember was covered with.

Ember staggered upward, fear filling her eyes. "No," Her voice broke out, while her eyes became bright with was seemed to be tears. "I'll be fine on my own."

Danny stood up too, his face full of determination. "No, you won't be fine," He told her sternly, standing over her trembling form. "You don't look to fine right now, and I don't think you will look any better in the future. You have no home, and you like you've been brutalized. And how areyou supposed to get food?" Danny's face softened, and he touched her shoulder. "What you need right now is food, shelter, and friends to be on your side."

Ember sighed. "Fine," She said in a weary voice. "But I'm only coming because dying isn't on my number one agenda right now." She added, pointing a gloved finger at Danny.

Danny frowned. He didn't care about Ember's reasons for staying with him. All he cared about was not living with the guilt of having Ember live out here, all alone.

"Hang on," Danny told Ember and he scooped her up in his arms, Ember gasped in surprised, and clung to Danny like a child. "I'm not a baby, Phantom." She stated indignantly.

Danny frowned. "I never said you were," He insisted earnestly. "But it's a long walk, and I think its best that I fly you home. You look tired"

Ember closed her eyes, conceding defeat. Danny flew into the air, with Ember lying in his arms like an exhausted child.

**I hope that long chapter was enough to make up for my long disappearance.** **Please review and let me know if you like where I (and my pal DataSeeker) are going. **


	4. A Plan Is One Step Closer To Success

_Sorry, sorry for the...six month delay? I haven't updated in half a year? Well, I am sorry for not updating sooner, and I wish I could have. If I said that I got caught up in school, I would be telling the truth. And in all honesty, if it wasn't for Data Seeker helping me out with editing, constant checking up on my progress, and amazing ideas, this chapter would still be sitting lamely in my documents on my computer half-written. I may add that your reviews were also a major push, too. So, thanks._

_And just a little summary for those who may have forgotten what have happened: Jack and Maddie Fenton make a humanizer, a ghost device that can turn ghosts into humans, and Ember accidentally knocks into it and get turned human. She then, after being hidden in Danny's room, out of sight from his parents, runs away into town. Ember then gets attacked by a vengeful ghost, and Danny comes to rescue her._

_And now, on with the chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Danny flew high over Amity Park, carrying Ember in his arms. Ember laid back quietly in the Ghost Boy's arms, her eyes closed, her breathing raspy with misery and fatigue. Danny threw a glance at the dawn sky, which was slowly altering from dark blue to a sweet red as the sun began to drift under the horizon.

"It's getting late," He murmured, frustrated. "And I still have that report on the '_The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn' _to write for Lancer. But that's the least of my problems. What am I going to do with her?"

Besides the sound of the crisp night air whisking around the two, Danny heard a quiet incoherent murmuring coming from Ember. He threw a glance at her, and due to his growing concern, he stopped in midair.

"Ember, are you alright?" He asked, staring seriously at Ember's dirty face.

"Hungry," She whispered, her eyes closed shut tightly, as if, at that moment, nothing in the world could make her open them.

He soared over to a bus-stop and gently propped Ember on the nearest wooden bench, sighing gratefully when all traces of the area, for the most part, were deserted. Ember grunted as she sat up, wondering what was going on.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, avoiding at all costs sounding fragile, although she looked pitiful with the makeup smears and the soda that covered her clothes.

"Shh." He whispered to Ember, gesturing her to be quiet as he took out his cell phone. "I'm trying to get help," He eyed her sternly. "Don't move. And _please _listen this time. You saw where it got you before."

Ember grunted in reply, her body slowly slouching in the nearest bus seat, sighing and pouting. Danny gripped his phone and typed a few numbers while moving it up to his ear, a quiet ring piercing the air.

"Hello?" Sam's voice greeted from the other line. "We haven't found her yet, Danny."

"I did." Danny told Sam, throwing a glance at Ember, who was quietly sulking on the bus stop seat, her arms crossed.

"Are you serious?" Danny heard Tucker's voice interject, and beyond that, he could hear Sam's garbling obviously updating Tucker.

"Hold on," Sam murmured to Danny irritably, which was followed by a tiny beep. "I'm putting this on speaker. Apparently, Tucker wants to talk to you too."

"Hey man!" Tucker gabbed excitedly. "I'm glad you found her. How is she?"

"She was attacked by a ghost," Danny explained, while checking beyond his shoulder to see if Ember was eavesdropping. "It made a real mess of her."

"Well, she more than deserved that." Tucker replied curtly.

"What are we going to do with her?" He asked earnestly, ignoring Tucker's heartless comment. "I can't just come home with a crazy ghost-human rock star and assume nobody in my house will notice."

"Well…" Sam's voice echoed thoughtfully, trying to find an answer.

Danny's thoughts were interrupted by a growling noise, produced from Ember. Ember's blatantly angry expression was on her face as she clutched her stomach. She crinkled her eyebrows together and stared into the growing darkness. "—hungry—"Her hoarse voice traveled blankly as a chilled wind skirted around the two teens, causing their hair to eerily stand on end.

"You know what?" The silence felt uncomfortable when his own voice pushed so forcefully against it, and as if by instinct, he mumbled softer into the phone. "Ember's hungry. We should go somewhere and get her some food."

"Nasty Burger?" Tucker suggested excitedly through the phone. "I could use some chili-cheese fries in this old stomach of mine."

Danny could almost imagine the content smile on Tucker's face. "Okay, so meet at the Nasty Burger?" He agreed. "Are you guys close enough to do that?" Danny asked his two best friends, eager to get help with his seemingly impossible situation.

"Yeah, we can handle it." Sam responded, and by the soft putter of footsteps, Danny could tell they had already started to head to their destination.

"I'll see you guys there then." He replied, as he shut his phone off and craned his neck to stare at Ember. "Okay, Ember, time to go."

Ember lifted herself to her feet shakily, and stumbled forward, but her bruised arm quickly groped support from the bench. Ember was relieved to know that even as a human she still had at least one thing from her original ghostly form: her quick reflexes. She turned to face Danny, a scowl painted her face. She didn't like to be the one taking all the directions. She was the leader.

"Come on, let's go." Danny said as he strolled over to Ember.

Ember glared at Danny, her pride and anger suddenly flared. "You can't tell me what to do." She declared stubbornly. "I'll go anywhere when I want to; on my rules."

"Oh, please not this again," Danny groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Remember last time you didn't listen to me? You got attacked by a ghost, and barely got out alive. It's late, and if you don't let me take you to get food, I'll be more than happy to leave you here to starve." He threatened, his hands on his hips, a scowl on his face. Danny hoped he had knocked some sense into this girl. Even though Ember had only been a human for under a day, she was getting on his last nerve.

Ember was wordless for a moment, blinking thoughtfully, her fists curled in frustration. _'Since when did he become boss?' _She thought bitterly to herself. _'Oh yeah since I got turned into a human_.' Common sense overruled her anger. She knew needed Danny to survive. As much as this fact repulsed her, she knew that it was more than true.

"Fine." She said reluctantly, not allowing eye-contact between Danny and herself.

Danny sighed in relief and walked softly over to Ember. Ember didn't resist as Danny scooped her in his arms. "Here we go." He declared as he flew up into the air.

Ember grunted as the cool air blew past her as Danny flew up to the evergreen sky toward the Nasty Burger, during the whole while Danny tried his best not to worry about how the sticky soda Ember was covered with might stain his jumpsuit.

* * *

"Okay, Ember, we made it," Danny informed her as he flew towards the Nasty Burger.

Landing on the ground in the shadows behind the building, Danny looked around to make sure he wasn't in sight. An energy ring surrounded Danny as he transformed from his white haired, green eyed alter-ego into his dark haired blue eyed human self. "Can you walk?" Danny asked as he gently lowered Ember towards the littered cement.

Ember rolled off Danny's arms and stood up haughtily before him. "Yes, I can walk." She growled, trying to act intimidating, though she looked bizarre and unattractive with her face smears and soda covered clothing.

"Good," Danny replied in a low voice, his face calm. "Let's go get something to eat. I don't know about you, but I am starving."

Ember nodded, glad that she was finally going eat something, and finally cure the stomach pains that were nagging her beyond belief.

The dim lights of the Nasty Burger radiated welcoming beams to Danny and Ember as they walked inside. Even before they both had stepped through the double doors of the restaurant, the greasy, high-calorie smell of cholesterol-induced food streamed through their nostrils. Ember's stomached growled violently. She hadn't had any food all day and groaned, feeling weaker.

"Now, to find Sam and Tucker." Danny mumbled distractedly to himself, and Ember trailed absently behind, almost like dog on a leash.

She was so _hungry_, but she wasn't going to allow Danny to be aware of her weaknesses. No way, he'd already seen enough vulnerability from her in one day.

"Hey, Danny," A familiar voice called out, and Danny's eyes immediately searched for its source.

Ember noticed Danny's face brighten up as he saw his two friends got up from their seats to greet him.

"Hey, guys," Danny smiled, relief flowing towards him at the sight of his friends

Sam and Tucker squinted at Ember. They were still perplexed that this deadly ghost was human, but what they primarily noticed was Ember's dirty, smudged faced, and the dry soda that that was reflecting against the lights from inside the Nasty Burger.

"What happened to her?" Tucker asked grimly, referring to the mess Ember was in.

"A ghost attacked her." Danny answered dryly.

Ember glared at Danny for telling these two people about her misadventure, but was too weak and miserable to complain.

"A ghost attacked her?" Sam repeated, eyeing Ember judgmentally.

"Look, Ember is hungry," Danny said, hoping to avoid tension. "Let's order and then we can figure out what to do with her."

"Sounds good, Danny," Tucker agreed, his face radiating excitement. "Let's eat."

Ember's stomach growled yet again, and she grunted in aggravation, rubbing her stomach. As if that would silence the never-ending racket her stomach was making. Sam threw a concerned glance at Ember.

"Yes, let's order." She agreed, and immediately the four of them walked up to the cash register.

The cashier was an attractive blond female. "Okay." Taylor—according to her nametag—replied, looking at the latest costumers. "And what do you want?" She asked, throwing distasteful glances at Ember.

"I'd like a Super Double Meat Deluxe Sandwich, and extra emphasis on the deluxe," Tucker told the clerk flirtingly. "And two orders of fries."

Ember followed up behind the others, but what she chiefly noticed was Taylor was examining her appearance with a biased expression. Just by that look, Ember realized that she didn't even want to know what she looked like right now, with her bruised and scratched body, her dirty skin and frayed clothes.

"Hey, did you hear me?" Tucker asked irritably, waving his hand.

"Huh?" Taylor murmured absently, a puzzled look on her face. "Oh, right," She exclaimed, realizing that she wasn't doing her job. Her boss would _so_give her a piece of his mind if he saw her like this. Well, right after he got back from his break eating at McDonalds.

"You wanted a Super Double Meat Deluxe Sandwich and two fries, right?" She asked. Tucker nodded in response. She punched in the numbers quickly – she knew how impatient teenagers could get at times way too well – and turned her attention to Sam, trying with her best effort to avoid looking at the strange person a couple feet in front of her.

"I'll have a medium order of the Nasty Veggie Salad." Sam said politely.

"Okay." Taylor replied, typing out the order. "And what do you want?" She asked Danny, still trying to avoid staring at Ember.

"Oh just a Big Nasty Meal," He responded nonchalantly. "Cheeseburger, fries, and a small Spike."

"Alright," Taylor plugged his order in the rusty cash register that obviously appeared to have had quite a life by the look of its painted and re-painted surface. "And what about this—?" Her nasal, dull voice was interrupted at the peak of her insult.

"Ember," Danny cut in quickly, aware that Taylor was going to provoke Ember. "What would you like to order?"

Ember's dark eyes stared up at the menu board warily. "Uh…" Her voice fumbled, and she was at a loss for words. She couldn't understand the lines and dots on the board above her. In her life, she had never really thought that she would have to read.

Sam caught onto Ember's fault, and smirked. "Apparently, our friend can't read," She interrupted, taking charge. "So, I will order for her. Ember's getting…" She leaned against the counter, her arms crossed. "…the same thing Danny's getting. Big Nasty Meal."

"That will be eighteen dollars and forty cents." Taylor told them, while ripping out the receipt from the register, and handed them their tray piled with food.

"Thanks." Sam handed her a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change." As they walked away, Danny and Tucker's speculating faces stared at Sam. "What?" She asked with a shrug as they sat down in a booth. "It's my parents' money, so I don't care what I do with it."

"Except with the rest of that money I could have bought a little extra." Tucker added while he took a bite of his sandwich, the oily sauce dripping onto his chin.

Ignoring Tucker, Sam handed Danny and Ember their meals. As they took their seats, Sam threw a glance Tucker. "You have atrocious manners, Tucker." She muttered her nose crumpled in disgust.

"Tucker, Sam." Danny interjected irritably. "We have other things to argue about than _food._ What are we going to do about Ember?"

"I have a solution," Tucker suggested mischievously. "Let's hire a babysitter."

_I am sitting right in front of them, for goodness sakes. _Ember thought irritably, but then shrugged. Right now, she didn't care. The food tasted so good, and with every bite, her nausea died down, and she began to feel strong again.

"Let's be serious, Tucker." Sam said with a glare at Tucker. "Let's see…uh…how about we take her to your house, Danny?"

Danny let out a slight '_harrumph'_. "Like my parents wouldn't notice a former ghost rock star suddenly appearing in their own house?"

"But you know your house is the best solution," Sam argued. "Tucker's home is too small to have Ember in it, and we all know my parents would murder me if I brought her home with me." She insisted, hoping her point would reach Danny.

"Right," Danny growled, putting his chin left hand. "But what are we going to tell my parents? They are pretty gullible, but they aren't stupid." The half-ghost finished off his helping of fries and casually moved onto his cheeseburger.

Meanwhile, Ember stuffed down her first meal since being human and was relieved—for the moment. The three teens weren't paying any attention to her. Who cared if they talked about her in front of her face, as long as she could eat in peace? She'd complain—later.

"You could pretend she is homeless stranger." Tucker suggested thoughtfully. "And she has amnesia."

"That's actually….a good idea Tucker." Danny admitted, smiling lightly. "Except the fact my parents would never let a _hobo _in our house."

"How about you just tell them the truth?" Sam asked with a questioning gesture of her hand.

"Yeah, right," Danny shook his head, his rugged hair ruffling at the motion. "And then they'd ask questions, and let her sleep nice and cozy with a bowl of soup and hot chocolate on our couch, _if_ she survived them dissecting her first."

Ember looked up anxiously from her meal, her eyes wide in fear.

"Sorry," Sam remark, ignoring Tucker's obnoxious snorts, and resumed back into thinking of another plan in silence.

Then she dropped her fork on the table after taking one last nibble of her salad, and sipped some water out of her bottle.

"How about this?" She suggested hopefully. "When we tell your parents an excuse to let Ember stay, you say that she is a foreign exchange student from Romania, and that Lancer told you that you were responsible for caring for her until further notice."

Danny eyed Sam in wonder. "But what if they don't believe me?" He asked slowly.

"They will," Sam said confidently, and looked at Tucker. "Tucker, do you think you could make a fake document on your PDA that says that gives Ember permission to stay at Danny's house? And could you forge Danny's parents' signatures on it?" She asked the tech-savvy teenager.

"No problem." Tucker answered, a broad smile forming on his face, and stroking his PDA affectionately. "This baby can do anything."

Sam eyed Tucker warily, and then turned his attention back to Danny, who was glued to Sam. So far, her plan seemed logical.

"If that doesn't work, you overshadow them." Sam replied, looking Danny in the eye. "You've done it a couple times before, right?"

"Yeah, I can handle it." Danny conceded with a nod. "But I don't think I will have to. Your plan sounds good enough. If my mom saw the slip with her signature on it, she would just believe she just didn't remember signing it. And then blame old age. But I think there is one problem—my parents won't believe anything I say to them once they see Ember covered in dirt and scratched up."

Sam smiled knowingly, anticipating the boy's reaction of what she was going to say next. "Which brings me to the next part of our plan," She told him confidently. "We sneak her into my house, clean her up, and give her a makeover."

Danny and Tucker and even Ember stopped and stared at Sam in stun disbelief. "What?" They exclaimed incredulously.

"You? Give a makeover?" Tucker asked questionably releasing a hiccup of laughter. "Since when did Danny's parents' inventions get to your head?"

Danny's eyes were wide, trying so hard to hold back the laughs that Tucker was expressing. No way could Danny imagine Sam doing something she was so against—make-up and beauty. Anything Paulina-esque.

"Oh, you just think it is funny," Sam challenged, her eyes narrowed indignantly. "I happen to know more about this junk than you think I do. Just wait."

"_No way!" _Ember declared, pounding her fists against the table. "No way are you taking me in to become your little Barbie to play around with. You are not going to touch my hair, clothes, or anything!"

Tucker, Danny and Sam stared at Ember, surprised by the temper former ghost girl. Ember stared them all in the eyes, as if waiting them to dare to defy her request.

"Fine, have it your way." Sam retorted, her eyes glaring at Ember. "But at least let us take you to my house to clean you up and get some different clothes," She added in a calmer, more reasonable voice. "No way are you walking around wearing _that._" She motioned to Ember's once homely and self-recognizable clothes, which were now scratched and dirtied beyond repair. "And then we will decide from there."

Ember grunted in agreement. Over her dead body would she up front agree with Sam's ideas. A grunt would do.

"Then it is settled." Tucker announced confidently.

Ember sighed and turned her attention back to her meal and took another sip of her drink.

* * *

Tucker, Danny and Ember stared at Sam, who was wiping her face with a napkin, the last of the group to finish their meal.

"Well, it's about time." Tucker muttered impatiently.

Sam glared at the young genius before getting to her feet. "Okay, let's go," Danny interjected, standing up from the booth, with Tucker and Ember doing the same. The four teenagers, together, exited out of the locally-famous and run-down restaurant.

A brown-haired balding waiter sulked over to clean the table and stopped, his lip twitching at the new mess he would have to clean. He noticed that one of the seats was smeared with dry soda.

"Teenagers." He muttered, saving the dirty seat for last. Maybe he would get to go on a break before he had to clean _that. _"Just wait, Amity Park, one day I'll be somebody. Then nobody will be laughing at me."

* * *

Danny, Tucker, Sam and Ember walked through the deserted streets of Amity Park; the sky was dark, and the wind was chilling, as if reflecting their moods at the exact same moment.

"Sam, I was wondering," Danny said suddenly. "Could Ember stay here for tonight and we'll make the preparation for my house tomorrow?"

"Danny, I already said my parents won't allow her to stay." Sam reminded Danny curtly.

"It's only for one night," Danny countered. "And besides, if you take her in your house for your makeover, you'll still need to explain if they catch her in your house."

"He has a point, Sam." Tucker commented dryly.

Sam was silent as she considered Danny's words. "You could pretend she is friend and ask if she can sleep over at your house," Danny suggested. "And I'll overshadow them as a precaution."

Sam's face brightened. "That just might work." She threw a glance at Ember who was sullenly following them. "Is that fine with you, Ember?" She asked dryly.

Ember rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Whatever." She retorted with a flick of her wrist, still angry with her powerless human body, the filth in her hair and clothing, and the indignations she had suffered.

Moments later, the gang reached the edge of Sam's huge jealously-spawning mansion. "Okay, we're here," Sam said, looking back at the others. "Tucker, Ember, wait here till we get back." She looked at Danny. "Danny you go ghost and make sure things go properly."

"Got it, Sam," Danny replied, his ghost ring surrounded around his thin body, splitting apart to reveal the famous ghost boy.

Sam walked toward her mansion, while Danny invisibly followed her in the air.

Tucker and Ember waited silently outside, boredom setting in. Tucker threw a glance at the former ghost girl. "So, what is it like being human?" He asked curiously.

Ember glared at the tech genius, her arms flexed, her fists clutched in front her. "You got a death wish, nerd?" She demanded, her discolored face twisted with rage.

Tucker realized he had made a mistake. "No, no trouble!" He exclaimed, knowing that even without her powers, Ember had the motivation and means to hurt him badly.

Ember scowled. "Then mind your own business, nerd." She spat, taking a few breaths and relaxing.

Tucker turned his back towards her, grimacing. "What a grouch." He muttered sullenly.

"What did you say?" Ember's voice shrilly demanded, glaring murder at Tucker.

"Nothing," Tucker answered quickly, grinning nervously.

Ember grunted, crossing her arms against her chest. Tucker turned away, hoping Danny and Sam would get back soon.


End file.
